Only You
by whateverOne
Summary: A story that came out of nowhere. Just give it a try if you want. One-shot. Warning: Fluffy.


**So... It's been a while. Let's try this again. **

**Warning: Extremely fluffy. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, just skip this story.**

xxxxx

"Hello?" Alex answered her phone quickly as she recognized the assigned ringtone. She smiled at the old lady as the flowers she purchased was handed to her and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Where are you? Are you gonna have dinner here?" Asked the other girl from the other line.

"Yeah." She answered as she went in her car. "But I'm gonna be late for a couple of minutes from the usual time that I would be home."

"And why is that?" Alex smiled as another question was thrown at her. She could imagine the other girl raising an eyebrow at her.

"I picked up something along the way." Alex answered clearly amused with the interrogation.

"Why do you sound so suspicious? And what _something_ is that?"

Alex let out a chuckle. "Not important. You have nothing to worry about." She started the engine and said, "I'm gonna hang up now. I'm on my way, alright?"

The other girl sighed, "Okay, fine." and ended the call without saying 'goodbye.'

Alex shook her head smiling and drove herself home.

xxx

Alex was smiling as she pulled over at their driveway; she looked at the bouquet of red roses that sat on the passenger seat. She picked it up and went out of her car.

"Excuse me." A girl with blonde curly hair approached her. Alex faced the girl with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, I'm kinda lost. Do you happen to know where Madison St. is?" The girl asked with glint in her eyes.

"Oh. It is two blocks from here. Just walk straight ahead and when you see a little coffee shop that's the street you were looking for." Alex answered while pointing at the direction then smiled at the blonde girl.

"Okay. Thank you." The girl said smiling.

"You're welcome." Alex answered politely then walked towards their house. She took a deep breath before opening the front door. As she closed the door and turned, a pillow was thrown directly at her face. "What the..." Another pillow was thrown. "Mitchie!" She called out as she tried to cover her face with her arm when another pillow was thrown at her. "Stop it!"

"Who was that?!" Mitchie, Alex's girlfriend for almost four years, asked like a mad woman.

"Who was who?" Alex asked confused.

"The girl you just talked outside. Who was that?!" Mitchie asked again still clearly mad. Alex has to suppress her laugh, realizing that her girlfriend was jealous _again_.

"I don't know who that is. She was just asking some directions." Alex said as she picked up the pillows one by one, putting them back on the couch. The smile that she's been holding back had slowly showing up. "This is for you, by the way." She placed the flowers on the center table and sat on the couch. She looked up at Mitchie who was narrowing her eyes at her and towering over her. "I swear, I don't know that girl." She smiled before picking up the remote and turned the TV on. Mitchie sat on the couch beside her. Alex thought that Mitchie was done with her outburst but unfortunately, Mitchie started to punch Alex on her arm. "Ow, Mitchie! Stop it!" Alex faced the girl and caught Mitchie's wrists.

"Then why were you smiling so big if you were just giving that girl some directions, huh?" Mitchie tried to yank her arms from Alex's grip.

"No, I'm not." Alex defended still holding Mitchie's wrists.

"Yes you were! Don't you dare lie to me because I saw you, Alex." Mitchie said still trying to yank her wrists from Alex's grip. "And you're still doing it now." She whispered weakly as she looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes. Alex sighed and let go Mitchie's wrists.

"Okay, maybe I was smiling but that was just because I was being polite. I can't frown at the girl just because she asked some directions." Alex held Mitchie's hands lightly. "Come on, Mitch." She rubbed her thumbs on Mitchie's hands which caused her girlfriend to look back at her. "You need to stop this jealousy thing." She said softly but Mitchie scrunched her eyebrows and yanked her hands away from Alex then stood up quickly.

"I wasn't jealous!" She yelled looking down at the raven-haired girl. Alex laughed at this.

"Clearly, you were." Alex countered. This made Mitchie furious. She kicked Alex on her feet. "Ow! Mitchie!" Alex said rubbing her calf where Mitchie had kicked her. "You're so violent."

"I told you, I wasn't jealous!"

"Okay, okay. You're not jealous." Alex chuckled and stood up pulling Mitchie towards her then hugged her. Mitchie tried to push Alex away but Alex just hugged her tight. "You have nothing to worry about." Alex whispered as she felt Mitchie slowly hugged her back.

"I just... I can't be without you, Alex." Mitchie whispered as she nuzzled her head to Alex's neck.

"Trust me, I can't be without you too, Mitchie." She pulled back a little just enough for her to kiss Mitchie's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too and thanks for the flowers. They are lovely."

"You're welcome." Alex pulled back completely, "So, we're good now?" Mitchie nodded with a smile. "Good, because I could use some good cookin' right now." She said as she patted her flat stomach. "What did you prepare by the way?"

"Your favorite." Mitchie dragged her to the dining area and let Alex sit first.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw her favorite food served on the table. "Oooohhh." Mitchie laughed at her reaction. "You know, I could marry you right now."

Mitchie still laughing and said, "Just start eating you big dork."

xxx

The sun is shining brightly directly at Mitchie's face. She groaned as she brought her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight. She felt her girlfriend's arm draped on her waist. She slowly turned around to face her girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly open just enough for her to breathe properly. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend sleep. She brought her hand up to cup Alex's cheek and caress it with her thumb. Alex stirred a bit and pulled her more to hug her tight. She chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction before kissing Alex on the nose before slowly pulling away to climb out from the bed. She sat on the bed for a while looking at the clock reading 7:48am before tying her hair into ponytail. She stretched her arms and stood up to head downstairs to make some breakfast. When she was on her way to the door, with the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of their clothes scattered on the floor. She turned towards it and saw their opened closet, almost empty. She knew right away who did it; she looked at her girlfriend who was sprawled on the bed sleeping tight. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves but it wasn't working. She picked up some clothes and threw them directly at Alex's face but the girl just groaned a little then lazily removed the clothes out of her face and went back to sleep.

"Ugh! Alex!" She called out but Alex didn't budge. She picked her pillow and hit Alex on her legs but Alex just shifted and let out a soft groan. "Alex, wake up!" She threw the pillow at Alex.

"Ow, Mitchie." Alex opened her eyes a little to look up at her. "What is it, Mitch?" Alex asked groggily.

"Do you really have to ask? What did you do to our closet? What did you do to our clothes?" She asked Alex pointing to the closet and to their clothes. When Alex didn't answer her, she looked back at her girlfriend just in time to see that Alex is slowly drifting back to sleep. Out of her frustration to get Alex's attention, she looked around for something. She found her phone on the bedside table and picked her phone up and threw it to Alex. Her phone landed to Alex's forehead which caused the girl to finally wake up.

"Ow. What was that for?" Alex sat up and put a hand over the sore spot of her forehead.

"I asked you, what did you do to our closet?" Mitchie started to pick some of their clothes and placed them on the bed.

"I was looking for something last night and I didn't want to wake you up so I just looked for it by myself." Alex explained still holding her forehead.

"Then why didn't you put these back? Our room is such a mess."

"I was really tired so I went to sleep, I was planning to put them back as soon as I wake up." Mitchie sighed while still putting their clothes back to the closet. "I'm sorry." Alex whispered but Mitchie didn't answer. "Mitch, I think you hit me pretty hard with..." She looked at the bed and found Mitchie's phone. "...your phone." She looked up at Mitchie.

"I'm sorry. I just snapped when I saw our clothes on the..." She looked down at Alex and gasped when she found a huge red mark on Alex's forehead. "Oh God, Alex. I'm so sorry." She sat beside Alex and touched Alex's forehead which caused her girlfriend to flinch. "Let me get some ice to..." Ehe stood up but Alex held her wrist.

"No, just make us some breakfast so we could eat." Alex looked up at Mitchie.

"But your forehead..." Mitchie insisted but Alex cut her off again.

"I'm fine. Just go. I'll finish this one. I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this." Alex let out a smile to reassure Mitchie that she was fine. Mitchie nodded and went downstairs. When Mitchie was out of the room, Alex sighed and touched the sore spot of her forehead again. She looked at her pillow and smiled when she remembered the thing she was looking for last night. She pulled it from under her pillow and stared at it for a while with a smile on her face. She looked at the floor to see the mess she made last night. She sighed deeply and started to put the clothes back to the closet.

xxx

Mitchie was done making their breakfast but Alex hasn't come down yet. Mitchie wondered what Alex took so long. All she has to do is to return all the clothes to the closet; it shouldn't take too much time. She decided to go back to their room to get Alex. When she opened the door, she saw Alex sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at the floor blankly. Mitchie looked around and found that Alex had finished returning the clothes.

"Alex?" she called out softly as she got inside the room. Alex looked up at her with a smile but what caught Mitchie's attention was that Alex's forehead is already bleeding. "Oh my God, Alex! Your forehead is bleeding." She ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. "Shit. I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Mitchie said as she slowly fixed Alex's forehead.

"It wasn't that bad, Mitch. I'm fine. It's just a little cut." Alex said with a smile while holding Mitchie's wrists to stop her from what she was doing. Mitchie stopped and locked eyes with her. "I'm fine." Alex said and kissed Mitchie's palms.

"But..." Mitchie tried to insist but Alex stopped her.

"I have to tell you something." Alex said calmly and made Mitchie sat beside her. Mitchie nodded and sat down facing Alex. Alex took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. She held Mitchie's hands rubbing them with her thumbs. "I don't know how to say this." She looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath again.

This made Mitchie nervous. "Are you trying to break up with me?" She asked as her voice cracked. Maybe Alex had enough of trying to deal with her craziness. Mitchie thought.

Alex looked back at her, eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh my God! You are trying to break up with me!" Mitchie stood up from the bed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Just please let me breathe for a second." She walked out from the room.

Alex followed right away. "Mitchie!" She called out. "Stop and listen to me!"

Mitchie reached the front door and opened it; without looking back, she said, "Please let me be alone, Alex."

Alex stopped and took a deep breath before calling out to the other girl who was already out of the house, "Mitchie!" when Mitchie didn't look back, she collected all her courage and yelled, "Marry me!"

This made Mitchie stopped on her tracks and looked back, "What?"

Alex walked a few steps forward. "Marry me." She repeated. "I was going to make my speech back there and then propose to you but you interrupted me and assume I want to break up." She sighed. "Mitch, I'm not that stupid to let you go and I told you yesterday, I can't be without you." She looked at Mitchie lovingly and said, "I love you more than anything."

Tears started fall from her eyes as she ran back to Alex. "Really?" Mitchie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her girlfriend tight.

"Yes, really." Alex hugged back, just as tight.

"Thank you." Mitchie said pulling back a little with her arms still rounding Alex's neck.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?" She asked while wiping Mitchie's tears away.

"For loving me."

"What's not to love?"

Mitchie snorted, raising a brow and said, "One for a fact is that I'm bi-polar."

Alex scoffed and said, "Are you kidding me?" Mitchie giggled. "That is one of the reasons why I love you."

"I just have so many flaws, Alex." Mitchie frowned. "I am far from perfect."

"So am I, but you love anyways." Alex sighed. "And you're perfect to me. Your flaws made you perfect. You will not be the girl that I love right now if not because of them." Alex pulled away completely and kissed Mitchie's knuckles. "Even though you will go all violent on me..." Alex pointed the little cut on her forehead and smiled softly, "...or you'll always be jealous..." Mitchie playfully rolled her eyes, "...I will still look at you as perfect."

Mitchie smiled, looked at Alex lovingly and said, "Yes."

"What 'yes'?" Alex answered, confused.

Mitchie chuckled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Alex's eyes widened and smiled widely. "Really?" Mitchie nodded. "Are you sure?" She dig into her pocket and retrieved the box. "You're really gonna marry me?" She asked again and picked the ring from the box.

Mitchie laughed this time. "Yes, I'm sure that I wanna marry you."

Alex slipped the ring on Mitchie's finger and then kissed it. "Good."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck again and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, Alex."

"I will love no one else but you, Mitchie." They looked at each other lovingly then Alex realized something and her smile faltered a little. Mitchie got worried right away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that we are in the middle of our front yard with you wearing your sexy nighties and I'm on my PJs."

Mitchie laughed loudly, "So?"

Alex gasped, "Uh, no one should see you in your sexy nighties but me, duh." She picked Mitchie bridal style who was still laughing loudly and ran back in the house.

xxxxx

**Review? Yes?**


End file.
